Tease
by InDeppth
Summary: REAL PERSON FIC- Noel's hips swayed to rhythm of the music in the small club they had gone to after a night on the stage. PWP.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Boosh or any of its affiliates._**

**_A/N: Yup, yup yup. Collaborative fic this is. A bit disappointed for the length that it turned out to be but I did only just write it yesterday for I am going away this week and felt like I needed to post it before hand so I wrote it quickly, so sorry in advance for my lack of quality. I can honestly say this is not a favourite, although as always, it was fun to write. It may or may not have a part 2, depending if the others decide to 'role-play convo' one. So yeah, read if you wish._**

Tease

Noel's hips swayed to rhythm of the music in the small club they had gone to after a night on the stage. The already short nana dress riding up to a dangerously low length that barely covered Noel's arse and front when his arms travelled above his head that too swayed to the music. Sweat slicked hair stuck to his forehead and danced around his skull with each whip and flick of his head, each look he sent over in Julian's direction, who stood casually leaning against the bar with what remained of a fourth glass of whiskey and Coke. Watching that thin frame he knew so well dance in the middle of the room, teasing him and showing off, with Dave as his partner. He looked over and saw Julian staring more intently and began to make more of a show, Julian raising an eyebrow inquisitively back at him as if asking him what on earth he was doing.

Although, as much as Noel was acting like a dancing whore in public he couldn't hide his gaze and if someone had followed it they would know exactly what he had been staring at for the past hour and a half. Seeing him dance around Dave, moving closer to the man who was obviously shorter when Noel was in gold Chelsea boots, Noel shimmied his way down Dave's waist and then back up to place a playful kiss on his smiling mouth – him knowing this was just Noel having a bit of fun.

Julian smiled behind his glass when Noel's eyes didn't leave him as his lips toyed with Dave's, childish jealousy growing within himself even though he knew that was Noel's plan. A hand found its way to Dave's round arse and squeezed it there, remaining in place as they continued to dance. Julian was by now a little more than turned on by Noel's playful antics and slightly jealous of the teasing that involved their ginger friend. Over the shoulder, so Dave couldn't see, Noel mouthed words to Julian that he knew he couldn't resist: "If you want it, come get it."

He didn't want to give in to such a blatant and simple request but instead he left all morals behind, took a last mouthful of his drink and strode over to him. Noel tried to hide a triumphant smile behind Dave's shoulder when the last steps from Julian brought him closer. Just as Julian was about to take to Noel, Mike came and dragged Dave away and they both silently thanked Mike for doing so.

Julian leant down behind Noel to his ear and growled, "Slut."

Noel grinded his arse into Julian's obviously aroused crotch and earned himself another gruff sound to the side of his neck that awaited to be accosted. He continued to dance against Julian, whose hands had a grasp on his small waist, he turned his head to Julian's ear.

"Want you."

Turning his head in return to nuzzle Noel's ear he replied, "Where?"

And received a surprisingly demanding "Anywhere." in return.

"Come on." He grabbed Noel's hand and led him conspicuously through the crowd of dancing bodies and out of the club, quickly walking to the tour bus that was conveniently parked around the corner. Julian pulled open the door and dragged Noel inside before pushing him up against it.

"What the hell was that little show all about?" he spoke between forceful kisses.

Letting Julian ravage his jaw and collarbone Noel gasped out, "To make you want me."

"I always want you." And he bit down on the soft skin of Noel's exposed neck.

Noel grabbed both sides of Julian's face and yanked him down for a hard and messy kiss of clashing teeth and possessive tongues and found himself pushed harder into the door. Noel's hips rolled up into Julian and they both moaned into each other's mouth in response. A playful bite to his bottom lip and Julian grabbed the sides of Noel's sweat drenched dress, if you could really call it that, and tugged him towards the couch as he walked backwards and tried not to break contact. He pulled Noel down to straddle his lap once the couch was found, moving his hands to squeeze his perfect arse through thin material and slightly thicker underwear. Hands travelled under Julian's shirt and slick lips and tongue slid over stubbled skin and neck as buttons were undone. Noel tilted his head slightly, discarding the shirt from Julian's form and onto the floor, returning his focus to plump lips. Julian's hands massaged Noel's arse and he whimpered desperately against his mouth, stopping his mouths movement momentarily. Julian flicked his tongue over Noel's earlobe, then nipping lightly, causing him to sound a loud breathy moan and his fingers moved down under the elastic of his underwear, running over the skin of his cheeks.

"Mmmshit."

He placed a kiss behind Noel's ear and spoke against the hidden skin, "Slut." Restating his earlier accusation and Noel's cock twitched at the word. A finger slid between Noel's cheeks and brushed lightly over his entrance, teasing him gently. Noel's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open in a silent moan.

"You want me to fuck you?" Julian asked firmly.

Noel nodded quickly.

"Pants off."

He skilfully slid out of his underwear with his lips still working Julian's and with the sight in front of him and the sensation throughout his mouth caused the larger man to moan from deep within his throat as his hands ran up and down Noel's back, going lower to grip his arse again before continuing back up his sides. Noel sank into the rhythmic movements of Julian's hands up and down his body and placed his hands either side Julian's head, holding onto the back of the couch, grinding his bare cock into the rough material that still painfully covered Julian and groaned with his forehead pressed onto Julian's.

Not wanting to be the only exposed one, Noel reached a hand between them to undo Julian's trousers and set him free, his hard and leaking cock bouncing up readily. Noel's hand eagerly began stroking his way along Julian's length, his thumb moving over the tip and Julian's head fell back against the top of the couch with Noel watching his extreme facial expressions. Finding his place back in reality, Julian brought his hand up to Noel's mouth to nudge two fingers against his lips and have Noel happily accept them and he moved them inside his mouth. Noel sucked and licked over them with his eyes looking straight into his Julian's, brimming with excitement and arousal. Pulling the slicked fingers from Noel's mouth, Julian placed one finger back against the tight ring of muscle and pressed it lightly into him. Noel pushed back against him and arched slowly for better access.

Noel's breathing got heavier and he began to move against him, wanting more than what Julian was torturously giving him. A wicked grin spread over Julian's face when Noel started to squirm, not doing anything but the continuously slow push and pull of his practiced fingers. Noel whined and twisted slightly in attempt to make Julian go deeper. A finger curled inside him and brushed lightly over his prostate, whimpering desperately and throwing his head back, he shot a hand to Julian's shoulder to steady himself. Already knowing that doing this would have this effect on Noel, Julian curled and twisted his finger once more, a smirk dancing across his lips. Nails dug into his shoulder as Noel was rocking with the movement of his finger.

"_More_."

Julian complied and added a second finger to twist and scissor with the other inside Noel. He buried his face in his neck, back arched, one hand still gripping Julian's shoulder and the other travelling down to his unattended cock. Julian pulled his fingers from Noel, him whining in protest even though he knew what was about to come, and Julian's hands ran back up his sides to under his shoulders; readying him for the movement.

"Ready?"

The pointless question receiving a quick nod and pleading whimper and Julian positioned himself under Noel with his cock against Noel's prepared entrance. Noel slowly lowered himself onto Julian, taking him in to the base and absorbing him fully. Noel's heat surrounded Julian and his eyes were closed tight, both of them moaning, now gripping Noel's hips tightly.

Noel started moving on his own accord, fucking himself on Julian. Sliding in and out, friction slowly building between them, Julian joined Noel and sped up the pace. Noel had both hands on Julian's shoulders, gripping with sharp nails that would most likely create little red marks in his skin.

"Fuck, Noel." Julian gasped, breathlessly.

Noel was completely lost in Julian, unable to comprehend anything but Julian and the pleasure he was now experiencing because of him, all sounds escaping him being a volume he could not control. Julian's hand wrapped around Noel's cock began to stroke him in time with each thrust and gasp that either emitted. Swallowing Noel's cry, Julian captured his mouth in a sloppy desperate kiss with Noel panting and trying to kiss back to the best of his ability under the circumstances. Julian bit at Noel's bottom lip, running his tongue along the inside to taste him.

"Ju, I'm gonna..."

And with those words Julian brought his hand down on the back of Noel's arse and he stiffened and came hard between them, crying out and then sounding a low moan with Julian still thrusting up into him. Noel clenching around Julian was enough to make him follow and he leant his head against Noel's shoulder, releasing himself inside Noel. He slumped against Julian's frame and he kissed Noel's neck once, softly.

Hearing the door suddenly open they looked at each other nervously, eyes then shooting to the short hallway that led from the door. Noel immediately jumped off Julian and sat next to him, putting his legs over his lap to cover Julian's unbuttoned trousers and exposed softening cock. Julian folded his arms reluctantly but hastily to his chest to hide Noel's release. The whole scenario still completely obvious with Noel's underwear still on the floor next to Julian's shirt and their still flushed red faces, sweaty forms and out of breath breathing. Julian tried his best to look nonchalant and silently cursed himself for not locking the door.

Two familiar figures emerged, appearing to be quite intimate and entwined with one another, and upon entering the section of the bus that was already occupied they switched on the light only to break apart upon seeing the others suspiciously seated on the couch.

Noel was the first to speak, "What are you guys doing in here?" he asked, trying to appear casual.

Dave looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, shuffling his feet, leaving Mike to fend the situation, "Uh, nothing..." suddenly noticing the arrangement of the scene in front of him Dave stepped up, "What have _you_ two been doing in here?"

Noel was lost for words, "Erm..."

"Nothing. Just uh...brainstorming ideas for another show." Thankfully Julian was quick to cover him.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what we're doing..."

Dave laughed, "What, is it going to be a porno?"

Noel tried to hide his already evident smirk, his brother obviously appearing quite embarrassed by the whole thing and tried to hide slightly behind Dave. He leant up and whispered something into Dave's ear, Julian hearing some mention of the toilets, and then Dave dismissed them awkwardly and it was just Noel and Julian once more.

"Looks like both of the Fielding brothers are getting laid tonight." Julian laughed, head against Noel's shoulder.

Noel straddled Julian again and pressed his forehead against his, grinning. He pressed his lips to Julian, both of them still smiling. Noel opening up to grant him access and moving his tongue to once again tangle along with Julian.

He spoke against his mouth, pulling back slightly, "We should probably get back out there for while." Noel said, tilting his head backwards to motion for the door. Julian nodded in agreement, placing a final kiss to Noel. He moved off of his lap to retrieve his discarded underwear and Julian's shirt, handing it to him and then stepping through the leg holes of the underwear to pull it up and rest on his hips. Julian grabbed his hand and started walking to the door, opening it with the other and leading Noel out and closing it behind himself.

The entrance to the club came back into view as they came back around the corner of the street and just as they were about to enter the door Noel turned and whispered into Julian's ear.

"Just you wait 'til we get home later." And a suggestive wink was sent and he received it eagerly as he watched Noel swagger back into the building, now knowing that the night's end could not come quickly enough.


End file.
